


Right Here With You

by Alwaysradpirate



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysradpirate/pseuds/Alwaysradpirate
Summary: I like to change things a bit when I write.  If you're looking for something very strictly cannon, this might not be what you're looking for.  Please feel free to hit the back button.  Happy reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to change things a bit when I write. If you're looking for something very strictly cannon, this might not be what you're looking for. Please feel free to hit the back button. Happy reading!

It was sort of fun being the one to break into the home.  After three years of Makoto breaking into his place in Iwatobi, turn about felt like fair play.  Of course, was it breaking in if you had a key?  Haru thought it was.  Though he wasn’t technically prohibited, he wasn’t expressly allowed to be here either.  Makoto just never told him no.  Makoto had a key to his place as well, but usually sent a text before using it.  Makoto didn't seem to mind his unannounced entrances.  He even seemed to enjoy it, but Haru always worried a little.It almost didn’t matter, though.  Today Haru had bigger fish to fry than Mako possibly getting upset over a little trespassing.  Today he was going to do it.  He was going to tell Makoto how he felt.  He’d tried so many times before, but nothing.  Today he’d do it.  After dinner, he’d do it.  Haru began to rummage through his bags to get his ingredients for their meal.

About two hours after he’d arrived, Haru heard Makoto in the entryway.  Dinner was almost finished.  Haru felt his heart begin to beat loudly in his chest. 

“I’m home, Haru,” he heard Mako call from the doorway. 

“Welcome home, dinner will be ready soon.  Go clean up,” Haru called back.  He heard Makoto in his bathroom the sink running.  A few minutes later, he appeared in the kitchen to offer Haru help with anything that still needed to get done.  Haru was momentarily distracted by those piercing green eyes before he told Makoto he had it under control.  Haru was proud of the way dinner turned out.  It felt good to put all those cooking classes to good use.  Throughout dinner, the conversation had been pleasant enough.  However, now that the food was no longer there a strained silence fell between the two of them.

“Mako”

“Haru,” they said at the same time.  Makoto chuckled a bit then sighed. 

“What is it Haru,” Makoto asked.

“I… I…I want to talk to you about something,” Haru said.

“Oh? I wanted the same thing. So, what did you want to talk to me about,” Makoto asked nervously.  Haru took a deep breath willing his nerves away.

“I wanted to talk about our relationship.  I want…Well see, I was thinking...I want to be with you, Mako,”  Haru blurted out going red in the process, “I mean if you want to be with me too.  I feel like we’ve been in limbo for a while.  We’re not just friends anymore.  I don’t think we have been for a while.  Let’s call a spade a spade.  I want you to be mine and I want to be yours, from now on.”

“You’re kidding, right” Makoto asked.  A strange smile was on his face. 

“Not really the reaction I expected from you.  Maybe I should go,” Haru said a little annoyed and pained.  He moved to leave or at least to look anywhere other than at Mako.  Mako’s mood change following this was instantaneous. The smile was replaced with a piercing stare.  He reached out and lightly grasped Haru’s hand.  When Haru turned to face him, he found himself drowning in those green eyes.

“Don’t go.  I love you, Haru.  I was amused and nervous.  I’ve wanted to tell you my feelings for a while now.  I had decided to do it tonight when you beat me to the punch.  It was like you read my mind.  I want to be yours and I want you to be mine.  You’re right; it’s been this way for a while,” Mako said in the most sincere voice. 

“Really, you love me,” Haru asked a little incredulously.

“Yes, with every fiber of my being.  I love you, Nanase Haruka.  I’ve loved you since before I understood what that even meant.  I can’t remember a time knowing you when I didn’t love you.  Is it really that surprising?  I’m pretty sure I’ve been chasing you for years now,” he said his green eyes fixed on Haru’s blue.  Mako reached his free hand up as if to caress Haru’s face, but at the last moment let it drop.  Haru could see he was waiting for permission.  Haru needed to give it to him one way or another.  He decided that the best way to do this was just ask for something he wanted.

“Mako, I want to kiss you,” Haru said.  Haru wanted to give his best friend the opportunity to say “no.”

“So kiss me,” Makoto said.  Haru closed the distance between them quickly, but waited just a moment to press his lips lightly to Makoto’s.  The instant their lips connected it hit them both full force.  Years of suppressing their desire for each other bubbled to the surface.  Every stupid argument, every smile, every race, every dinner, all joy and pain since the day they met converged where their lips were joined.  It quickly overwhelmed them both.  Haru withdrew from the kiss for air only to have Mako merge them back together.  The second kiss was different.  It was pure hunger and quickly slipped into a succession of kisses until Haru lost count of how many times his lips and tongue had tasted Mako’s.

Haru pushed Makoto to the floor with relative ease, though Makoto had a good foot of height on him.  Mako moaned into Haru’s mouth.  Their tongues intertwined and simultaneously battled and worked in unison.  Mako’s hands cupped Haru’s face, pulling him as deeply into him as he could.  It was Haru’s turn to moan.  Mako suddenly became bold.  His hands began to wander all over Haru’s body. They caressed his neck and back.  They grasped his thighs and ass.  Haru felt his body scream for more contact.  When he felt Mako pushing his shirt up, he jumped off of him breaking their kiss.  Mako looked confused as he resumed his seated position.  Haru summoned the last of his courage and said: 

“Mako, let’s go to bed.”

“Bed? Go to bed to…” Mako asked shyly. 

“Yes”

“Haru, are you sure? Not to assume, but I don’t want to hurt you.  There’s no rush.  I’m good with just…,” Mako said always a gentleman.  There was no way Haru was going to let him off that easy tonight. 

“Tachibana Makoto, I have spent too much time waiting for this.  You have spent too much time waiting for this.  Not to mention that tonight I made dinner; confessed my love; and bought a bunch of… paraphernalia for this exact purpose.  So, we are going to your bed; taking off our clothes; and we are going to fuck ourselves silly.  We love each other and I don’t want to wait another day for this.  Do you have any objections to that,” Haru demanded. Mako’s response was a throaty growl.  Quick as a flash, Haru found himself being slung into Mako’s arms.  Mako carried them to his bedroom and tossed him on his bed.

He looked up from the bed and saw Mako peeling his shirt off of his broad chest.  Haru’s throat suddenly felt dry, but he reached down and pulled his own shirt off his body.  By the time he’d pulled his shirt off his head, Mako was there again pressing his lips against Haru’s.  Mako pushed Haru gently back onto the mattress; their naked torsos flush against each other.  Haru heard a moan escape his lips.  Mako broke their kiss only to place his lips on Haru’s neck.  Haru gasped.

Mako nipped, licked, kissed, and suckled on his neck from right by his ear down to his collar bone.  When he reached the collar bone he stopped to really suck the skin there.  Haru was losing his mind over the contact.  He felt his cock throb painfully in his pants.  Mako continued his ministrations as he brought his hand to Haru’s chest.  His hands made several passes across his chest brushing Haru’s nipples which had hardened impressively.  Haru moaned, but he wanted more.

“Mako, please,” Haru begged as he pushed Mako’s head down; directing him where he wanted him to go.

Mako chuckled at his impatience, but started a trail of kisses from his collar bone down to his belt buckle.  He paused only a moment, then gently unbuckled and unzipped Haru’s pants.  Haru felt him tugging his pants down and lifted his hips to help his efforts.  Mako was efficient; he took Haru’s boxers in the process.  He sat up to watch as Mako proceeded to remove the last of his own clothes.  Haru felt the first bit of nerves then.  Mako was large.  The nerves weren’t enough to completely dissuade him, but it did give him pause. 

“You look uncomfortable, Haruka.  Are you sure you want to keep going,” Mako asked. 

“Did I tell you to stop,” Haru said with some forced bravado, “Now I believe you were in the middle of something…”

“Right away, dear,” Mako said a little cheekily.  He then pressed Haru back into the mattress kissing him the whole way down.  Mako kissed his way down again, but avoided Haru’s cock at first.  Instead he kissed Haru’s hip bones, thighs, navel, almost everywhere that he’d been denied access by Haru’s pants. 

“Damn it, Mako!  Stop teasing me already,” Haru managed between his moans.  He was panting at this point.  He reached down and grabbed Mako’s sandy hair then pushed him directly into his crotch.  Mako chuckled lightly at first, but then he felt it.  The lightest of kisses graced his shaft.  He let out another moan.  Mako took that as a signal to engulf Haru’s cock.  Haru felt dizzy from the warm wet sensations of Mako’s mouth.  Mako’s head bobbed up and down his shaft for some time and he knew he was going to cum if this kept up. 

“Mako, I’m going to…” before he could finish, Mako stopped what he was doing and lowered his mouth to Haru’s balls.  He quickly licked and lightly sucked each before going even lower.  When he felt Mako’s tongue at his entrance he had to control himself not to cum right then and there.  Mako continued to lick the area occasionally nipping his cheeks.  Haru was moaning constantly.  Suddenly Mako stopped.

“Haru, you mentioned… paraphernalia earlier.  If you want me to keep going we’ll need it.  Where is it,” Mako asked.  Haru simply reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to him. He tossed Mako some lube and a box of condoms.  Mako put the condoms aside, but opened the bottle of lubricant.  Haru felt the cool liquid against his entrance and one of Mako’s fingers.  The real surprise came a moment later, Mako swallowed his cock again.  Haru screamed he was so close.  Makoto inserted one finger and continued to blow him.  A little later he inserted as second finger, Haru felt himself twitching in Mako’s mouth. 

“Mako, I’m close…” he cried.  Mako adjusted his position so just Haru’s tip was in his mouth and inserted a third finger.  That was it.  Haru screamed and shuddered to a climax his rectum twitched against Mako’s fingers.  Mako swallowed every drop of Haru’s cum before lifting his head.  He slipped his fingers out of Haru one at a time.  Haru lay back on the bed his breathing ragged.

“Haru, are you alright?  I wasn’t too rough was I,” Mako asked with some genuine concern in his voice. 

“Mako…That was fantastic…Now stop worrying about me and give me what I want,” Haru demanded breathlessly.

“I feel like I take a lot of demands from you,” Mako chuckled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Haru replied a little choked.  His emotions seemed to have caught up to him a bit.  He leaned in and pulled Makoto in for a kiss.  When he broke their kiss he looked directly into Makoto’s eyes, “I’m ready when you are.”

“Alright then, try to relax,” Mako said throatily.  Haru opened his bent legs as wide as they’d go.  He felt Mako apply some more lube and line himself up before bringing his lips to his forehead. 

“If you want me to stop tell me,” Mako said as he thrust in.  There wasn’t as much pain as Haru had expected.  He just felt incredibly full.   Mako wasn’t moving it seemed like he was trying to give Haru time to adjust. 

“Are you ok, Haru?”

“I’m…I don’t know how to explain it.  It feels so incredible.  I want more, Mako!”

“I don’t know how long I can last.  I’ve never done this before and everything feels too good.  But if you want more, I’ll start moving now,” Mako whispered in Haru’s ear.  He withdrew and thrust slowly back into Haru.  Haru moaned.  He felt no pain.  There was just this warm sensation that was spreading outward from where he was joined with Mako.  His erection was straining again.  Mako continued with long slow stokes.  Makoto and Haru moaned in tandem.  Makoto was clearly holding back.  He was going gentle for Haru.  Instead of issuing another command, Haru decided to thrust back faster and harder.

“Haru, if you keep that up…Ugh…I’m going to…Ugh,” Mako growled unable to finish.  Instead his strokes became deep and frenzied trying to match Haru’s.  It didn’t take very long for Haru to feel it again.  For the second time that night, he was nearing climax. 

“Mako, I’m close! Keep going just like that…Ahh,” he screamed as Makoto hit his prostate.  Mako pressed into him there a few more times.  Each thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Makoto,” Haru screamed tumbling over the edge; ejaculating on his and Mako’s abdomens. His orgasm was intense.  He’d never experienced something like it before.  It ripped through his whole body.  Every muscle tensed to the breaking point then relaxed; his rectum twitching involuntarily.  

“Haru,” Makoto murmured; shuddering as his climax broke almost simultaneously.  His arms almost gave out, but he shuddered again before finally falling onto Haru’s chest panting.  They stayed just like that for an immeasurable amount of time.  Makoto just stayed in Haru, letting himself calm down by degrees; not that he had much option. Haru had, at some point, crossed his arms and legs around him locking him in place.  After things had calmed down a bit, Makoto propped himself on his elbows and looked him the eyes.

“Was that really alright, Haru,” Mako asked in his concerned voice.

“I told you it didn’t hurt earlier.  I wasn’t lying.

“That’s not really what I meant.”

“Are you trying to ask if I enjoyed myself,” Haru asked.  He felt Makoto tense and knew he hit the nail on the head.  “I loved it.  Actually, I’m a little curious this didn’t seem like your first time doing this…”

“Haru, this wasn’t my first time, but I’m not precisely practiced either.  For the record, I’ve done this twice.  Once was with a man and once was with a woman.  The guy was before we graduated.  The girl was freshman year; I’d had enough alcohol that it seemed a good idea.  Are you mad?”

“Yes, but I don’t really have much room to talk.  I’ve never done this, but I’ve done stuff with people.  Was the guy that asshole Kisumi?  It was wasn’t it?  I’m going to kill that idiot if we ever run into him again.  I knew there was something going on with you two.”  Mako was giggling atop him, “What’s so funny? “

“You’re being ridiculous.  This happened like two years ago.  I don’t care about Kisumi at all.  I had sex with a man back then because I wanted to know about myself.  It wasn’t because I had any feelings for him.  For the record, it wasn’t anyone you’d know.  I wanted it to be anonymous.  I didn’t want to hurt or get hurt.  I never appreciated how jealous you can be.”  He adjusted his position so more of his weight rested on Haru. 

“I know it’s wrong, but I hate the idea of you with other people. I don’t want you doing the things we just did with anyone else.  Even if happened over two years ago.  I know it is the definition of stupid and creepy.  Weren’t you ever jealous over me?  Also, didn't you just say you'd never done this before?"

“As for the girl, I was wasted and I don’t remember much.  I actually don’t remember anything after getting back to her apartment. So, I feel like I can't really count it.  Even if the responsibilities were similar.  With the man.... How shall I put this... I haven't been in this _position_ with another man before. "

"Oh..."

"As for the jealousy, it’s not like I enjoy the idea of you with other people.  It’s just different.  I had to watch you looking into bathwater with dead eyes for an entire year.  I wanted you to be happy.  It did hurt like hell when it seemed like Rin simply being in the same country had more effect on you than I did.  I was out of my mind when you two were in Australia.  The thing is I guess I always had faith.  If you were my person, all I had to do is wait for you.  I knew that if you felt the same, I'd be right here with you one day.  I'm a little sorry I didn't wait for today this was far and gone the best feeling ever, but I'd like to think it helped me understand what I should do for you,” Mako turned his head and kissed Haru’s neck.  Haru used his arms and legs to press him into his body as much as he could.

Mako responded by nuzzling his face into Haru’s neck.  Haru moved his hands to rifle through Mako’s sandy blond hair. They kissed some more and it was different again.  These were unhurried and sweet.  They were reassuring and loving.  Eventually, they broke apart.  Mako shifted off of him entirely and stood.   

“Do you want a shower or a bath or anything?” Makoto asked him.

“Maybe just a wash cloth to clean up a bit, are you going to…”

“Nah a quick clean should suffice.  Wait here,” Makoto kissed his forehead and went into his bathroom.  He returned a few minutes later with a damp cloth for Haru.  Haru sat up and cleaned himself with the cloth then tossed it somewhere into the dark room.  Suddenly Haru felt awkward.

“Mako, do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

Mako chuckled and pushed him back into the bed.  He kissed him quickly then said, “If you think I’m letting you go anywhere tonight, you’re crazy.  I always want you here.” 

“Just checking.  I love you, Makoto.”

“Just checking,” He snorted, “I’m pretty sure you just like hearing I want you here.  You like being able to wreck me.  At any rate, I love you too.  Now can we get some sleep?  Recent physical activities have left me exhausted,” Mako said curling an arm around Haru assuming the important role of big spoon. 

“Who’s being demanding now?”

“Well, since I’m now the demanding boyfriend let me make one more demand of you.  Move in here with me.”

“What?”

“Move in here with me.  I mean you’re here all the time anyway.  Plus, it wouldn’t really surprise anyone. We’re together so often anyway and we’ve been friends for years.  It’s stupid for you to keep paying for your place.  You sleep here every other day anyway.  I already gave you my key…”

“How practical of you, _boyfriend_ ,” Haru said annunciating the last word.  All conversation stopped for a bit.  Haru couldn’t see it, but he’d bet money that Makoto was blushing right now.  

“Well what the hell else are we,” Makoto asked somewhat sheepishly before pressing on, “Besides it’s not just a practical thing.  I want you here all the time.  I want you to be here tomorrow when I wake up and I want to keep waking up to you forever.  I know it’s sudden in a way, but in another it isn’t.  Please, think about it.”

“Boyfriend,” Haru chuckled under his breath.  Mako’s arm jerked him a little in response. 

“Goodnight, Haru”

“Goodnight, boyfriend,” Haru chuckled.

For some reason, the term boyfriend seemed an insufficient term to describe what Makoto meant to him.  As he drifted off to sleep in Mako’s arms, he thought about what was offered.  His mind played it out for him.  He could see Mako getting dressed in the morning, in all mornings.  His eyes bright and his clothes perfect.  He could hear Mako singing in the shower; a habit that, if confronted with, he’d deny vehemently.    He could taste every dinner that he’d make.  He could see Mako’s face grinning as he tried all the new and enjoyed the old favorites. He could feel Mako’s warmth this night, and all other nights as they fell asleep together.  He could hear his light snores now, and wanted to hear them always. He could even see the trials and tribulations of the grey hours in between.   He knew that the sweet would be sweeter, and that the pains would be shared.

Mako was right.  In a way it was sudden. Boyfriends for an entire day then housemates sounded ridiculous.  However, in so many more ways it wasn’t.  This was a next logical step after years of knowing/loving each other.  In the morning, he would agree to move in.  Right now, though, he snuggled in and let sleep overtake him. 


End file.
